Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese Sandwiches
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Odd title I know. Nice hurt/comfort fluffy fic where Reid gets chicken pox and the team helps him heal! How does Reid act while he's sick?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided we needed some feel good fluff after such a depressing episode! And the last couple of my fics have been depressing too**.

Reid came in the office, his shoulders slumped and clearly exhausted.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I just feel really tired," Reid muttered.

"Any bad dreams last night?" Morgan asked, worry in him. He knew how nightmares liked to visit Reid frequently. Reid shook his head.

"No I slept really good last night but woke up still overtired."

"Wait a minute!" Garcia cried as she held her folders. She grabbed Reid's arm. Reid stared at her.

"Garcia, what the?-"

"Is that a spot?"

They all looked at his arm. He shifted as he tucked the sleeve back over the skin.

"It's nothing," he assured them.

"Oh it's something all right, sweetie you're about to break out."

He stared at her with a blank look.

"Break out into what?"

Morgan and Emily smothered smiled.

"Break out with spots! Chicken pox! Have you ever had them?"

Reid shook his head.

"Never really played with any kids really," he said, his eyes widening in fear. "I was always paranoid about getting sick...I don't understand how I could have gotten it-"

"Oh Dear," said JJ quietly. They lookd at her.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Henry has chicken pox and Spence came by two days ago to drop off some books for him..."

"What! But it was just for a few minutes...I didn't even touch Henry," said Reid quickly.

"For a genius you sure are clueless about how you can get sick," Morgan said. "Haven't you heard of germs spreading through the air?"

Reid's eyes flashed daggers towards Morgan.

"Of course I am, I'm not stupid," he snapped.

"Easy there Reid," Garcia said quickly.

"I'm really really sorry," JJ added quickly. Reid groaned as he sat down. He didn't want to admit it, but it did make sense.

"I hear it's worse when you get it as an adult," Emily said and he glared at her as well.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Morgan asked. She lookd sheepish.

"Sorry, it probably wasn't."

Garcia grabbed a hold of Reid and forced him to stand up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your home mister. You're not going to work until you get well."

"Where is he going?" Hotch asked as he came out of his office. Rossi was standing next to him.

"He has the chicken pox, sir." said Garcia. "He needs to go home and rest. Hence me dragging him there myself."

"Chicken pox? How on earth did you catch chicken pox?" Rossi demanded.

"From Henry," JJ said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm really not that sick," Reid protested. Garcia pressed her palm against his forehead.

"You're burning up. You are going straight to bed young man. If that's all right with you,sir."

Hotch raised his hands and stepped backwards, knowing better than to argue with Garcia when she got like that.

"Of course it is. Get well soon, Reid."

"Thanks," mumbled Reid and the others watched as Garcia dragged him outside.

One thing was for sure, this was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Garcia forced Reid to lie down.

"Really, Garcia, I'm fine," he told her but she shushed him as she stuffed a thermometer in his mouth.

"Don't talk," she said as she got a glass of water from his bathroom. He groaned inwardly. He admitted he had been feeling more fatigued than usual but he was sure it wasn't because of the chicken pox. A couple of minutes later she took it out.

"A 101 temperature," she said. "You are definently sick my young prodigy."

A wave of tiredness swept over Reid. He decided to agree at the moment.

"Just lay there and I'll go make you some tomato soup anda grilled cheese sandwhich," Garcia told Reid as she stood up. He looked confused as he nestled under the covers.

"Why?"

She looked equally confused.

"Because that's what you eat when you're sick."

"Oh."

She studied him.

"You've really never been sick, have you?"

Reid shook his head.

"Will welcome to hell." She patted him on the shoulder. He frowned and tried to mule over that meaning as she left the room.

An aching grew through his entire body. The tiredness seemed to spread quickly. It surprised him.

Almost 15 minutes later she returned with a grilled cheese sandwhich and some tomato soup. He looked at it, a little unsure.

"You dip the sandwhich in the soup," she told him.

"Ah," he said as he took the plate.

"You seriously never had tomato soup or grilled cheese sandwhiches as a kid?" She asked, her arms folded.

He shook his head.

"I was never sick, remember?" He said ad he dipped the sandwhich into the soup. She chuckled.

"Touche." She wanted to add that you could have this kind of food when you're healthy but decided not to push the issue. She smiled as he bit down on it. "Good huh?" He nodded with a small smile on his face. "Your approval means a lot," she added as she ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to stay here and babysit me," he told her. She laughed.

"Oh yes I do. Or else you'll be right out of this bed and sratching yourself."

"I don't itch," he said simply.

"Oh you will, trust me." Her eyes lit up. "You know I'm going to make you a baking soda bath later on."

"A...what?"

"A baking soda bath. It'll help with the itching, trust me."

For once Reid didn't feel like an expert in the room so he just nodded.

He still felt guilty for her having to care for him like a small child.

But he had to admit he was starting to feel chills, and his forehead was burning more. He couldn't deny that he was sick anymore.

For the next couple of days Garcia watched Reid like a hawk. At one point she did have to go into the office briefly to help out on a case but she returned as soon as possible, feeling guilty for leaving Reid alone.

When she came back she found him drenched in sweat. The rash had also spread more to his arms.

"It's...gotten worse," he managed to say.

"I can see that," she said with worry in her voice as she hurried over to noticed that he was moving his chest oddly, as if struggling to move it. "What's wrong?"

"Having...trouble...breathing," he gasped. He suddenly had a coughing fit and she rushed to get him a glass of water. "Chest...hurts," he maoned. He looked her wide eyed with worry. "Is...this normal for chicken pox?"

She shook her head, trying to remain calm. She was thinking about dialing 911 but at first was unsure if she should. Another coughing fit followed by sounds of wheezing changed her mind and she quickly picked of her phone.

"Who...are you calling?" He managed to gasp.

"911," she said. She could only pray that whatever Reid had it didn't get worse.

It was obvious now that it was more than just chicekn pox. She just wished she knew what it was.


End file.
